1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and in particular to an automated assembly method for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of using fastener information in computer design systems have been previously proposed. However, the related art lacks provisions for enhancing the overall assembly method for a motor vehicle, including efficiently creating and using weld information during design and assembly processes.